


all the holy men seem to have gone off and died

by voksen



Series: WKverse [67]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "no one left but us sinners"</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the holy men seem to have gone off and died

Rosenkreuz is satisfyingly, echoingly empty when the pair of them walk back into it for the first time in years. They'd taken out the last active operatives the week before, in Sicily, then a scattered handful of researchers in a widening arc that circled back around and closed here, in the compound itself.

True, Eszet isn't completely finished yet, but this part of their work is done. It gives Crawford a settled, smug feeling: total victory is almost within reach, and they've already climbed to the shoulders of the giant. There's no need to ask if Schuldig feels it, too; his eyes are fever-bright and there's a sort of manic energy to him as he walks the halls at Crawford's side, occasionally reaching out and opening a door: containment cell, closet, office, no real pattern to it and no reasoning that Crawford can see besides the simple need to open what was closed.

At the doorway to the common room, they pause, glancing over too-familiar chairs and tables, the bars on the windows, the black wood floors. A paper, weeks old, lies sprawled open on the seat of a wingback chair. Schuldig lifts it, rubbing the thin newsprint between his fingers, and looks up at Crawford with a one-sided grin that's easy to return: clutter would never have survived a day, much less a week, were there anyone alive in Rosenkreuz.

"There's no one left but us sinners," Schuldig says, and drops the paper deliberately back to the chair. "So let's find the files and get out. I hate this shithole."


End file.
